Life with the boys
by SauSakFanfic999
Summary: This is a story when It's summer and the girls and the boys hang out all summer long 4 diffrent pairings SasuSak InoShika HinNaru NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:I don't own naruto**

**Chapter 1: Promcious Girl**

Shikamaru:_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drivin' me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke _

Ino:_If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light _

Shikamaru:_You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night _

Ino:_ You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it _

Shikamaru:_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_

Ino:_ You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_

Good Job Yelled Sakura, Hinata and Tenten

Good job Shika Whispered Naruto, Neji, Sasuke

Ok The last song will be sung by me! Sakura Haruno!

ok Puch in the code Ino Winked Sakura

Sakura:_ Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai_

_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky _

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes i need, I need my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

Where's my samurai  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky

That was good sakura yelled Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Sasuke

(But Sasuke was screaming by louder by far)

All the boys stared at Sasuke

Now we have a surprise for you girls said The boys

What could it possibly be whispered Hinata

Well since we all have to walk all the way back WE SET UP TENTS

(The girls Looked surprised)

How many tents? The girls said togther

3! So we all have to share so pick your partner

Sakura Jumped on Sasuke (And yelled MINE!)

Tenten walked over to neji

Ino Complained how she got Shikamaru

Hinata Blushed and was to nervus to walk to naruto so he walked over to her

_All the girls and boys walked to the camp ground holding there partners hands_

Then the boys said you shall play strip poker with your partner in your tent

**Well I hope you liked the chapter That I making the 2nd chapter after some reviews **

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hoped you liked the last chapter btw I'm a newbie to writting fanfics so please review!**

**And thank you for the advice! btw I'm sorry my chapters are short I just wanted to make the last chapter dramatic at the end**

"What?" Hinata whispered

"What the fuck!" Screamed Ino

"Holy shit" Said Tenten

"Yes! I mean achoo, did I say that out loud?" Thought sakura

"Well we thought we'd plan this one out our selves sense you picked singing!" Angerily said Shikamaru

The boys draged there partner in there tents and started playing Strip Poker

Sasuke won two hands so all sakura had left on was her underware and bra

"Yes, I mean achoo did I really say that out loud again?" Thought sakura again

Hinata won the whole game and nearly fainted because narurto made her take of all her clothes

Tenten won the game and neji blushed

Ino made Shikamaru put his hair down because she won a hand and the saw that and fainted

at the end of the game Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten, and Shikamaru(by default) won!

Since all most all the guys won and say the girls naked the boys striped to I'm to sexy to there crushes

"Ohh yeah I mean achoo did I really say that out loud again?" questioned sakura

Hinata was to speechless to talk Same as Ino

"OMG when did you come up with that idea?" questioned Tenten

All the girls fell asleep and when they woke up the boys where next to them naked!

"Now its getting creepy" said all the girls said together "Maybe there doing something very mysteryously" Sakura said

**ok that story is creeping me out I already ran out of thouhts so if anyone wants to help me make the next chapter please review then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for that last review wow I havented updated in a while**

"And thats our plan" Finished Ino "Don't you think thats a little harsh?" Shyly whispered Hinata

"Thats exactly why!" Proudly Sakura said "ok enough chit chat GET IN PLACES!" Yelled Ino

All the girls got in places and made sure the boys were...dressed Sakura "Hey Sasuke said sakura come up here and we'll discuss our honeymoon"

The girls Laughed quietly to them selves

Sasuke came running with naruto, neji, and shikamaru "NOW!" Tenten pured honey all over them while Hinata pushed them down the steep hill

Sakura Poured Chicken feathers all over them while they landed in a moon creasent pool of water, then the boys jumped out of the pool got scratched up

by the bushes and fell in a pool of peroxide

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it burns! SCreeeechED Shikamru

Owwwww You BaBys! Neji tried saying it without looking like it hurt a lot

Sakura what about the Honey moon? Cried Sasuke

Naruto sat in the corner and cried

Later

Do you think that was a little cruel asked Sakura

Yeah I think it was But we had to find them naked next to us! said Ino

I feel bad for Naruto Whisperd Hinata

I'm sleepy lets meet for a drive in movie at 9:30

ok Well i have to go girls bye! Yelled Sakura

**Sorry that chapter was a little short but I didn't think of much things to do REVIEW!**


End file.
